That's Why I'm Seme
by FastForward
Summary: GenmaRaidou oneshot about why Genma is seme and Raidou isn't. Just think of the insanity!


**© 2006** **FastForward **

**A/N: I know, I know, no more one-shots, new fic already. :sigh: It's coming... sort of... **

**Also, m****y muse gets credit for a few of the arguments. I love you, Fuzzy-hime XD**

**Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but Genma is possessive and Raidou is forced to be. Besides, K. Masashi wouldn't like them the way _I_ would write them. XD**

* * *

**That's Why I'm Seme.**

"Raidou." a voice purred in Namiashi Raidou's ear. "Raiiiiiiiiiidouuuuuuu." 

"What?" The irate Jounin turned around to regard his lover, who was grinning maniacally. "What do you want _now_, Genma?"

"Nothing." He grinned as he poked Raidou between the shoulder blades, the other man turning his back on Shiranui Genma again. "I just wanted to talk."

"You woke me up to talk?" Raidou tried to remember why he was with Genma.

"Uh huh. I wanted to laugh at you, really."

"Is that so?" Raidou sighed. "And why's that?"

"Well, when people talk about us," Genma started drawing lazy circles on Raidou's back, "they always say 'Genma and Raidou' don't they?"

"So?" Raidou asked with a sigh, not understanding the point of this conversation.

"_So_ even people who don't know we're together know I'm on top."

Raidou turned and stared at his lover as if the other were insane. _That_ was why he'd woken him up? To gloat? If he'd had the energy, Raidou would have shoved something up the other's ass until it came out his nose.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What, about being on top?" Genma received a pillow in the face.

"I have a mission tomorrow, dammit!" Raidou hollered. "Why did you wake me up to talk about you being on top?.! I don't give a damn, we both know you're seme!"

"But do you know _why_?" Genma poked him in the ribs, receiving another pillow in the face. "You know, that kinda hurts."

"Genma, I don't fucking _care_ wh—"

"Fucking? You wanna fuck?" Genma perked right back up, an impossibly huge grin on his face.

"No!" Raidou looked around for another pillow to throw, but he'd already chucked them at Genma. If the other wasn't careful, Raidou was going to start throwing punches. "I don't _care_ why you're seme!"

"Aw, and after I spent all this time thinking about it." Genma pouted. He rolled on top of Raidou, nuzzling his cheek. "Please?" He breathed huskily in the other's ear.

Raidou wanted to stay mad. He really wanted to. He wanted to shove Genma off him, roll over, and go back to sleep. But when Genma used that voice—the one where it sounded like the whole world had just narrowed down to the two of them, together, in bed—Raidou always found it hard to stay mad. So, sighing at his perverted lover, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Go on, then."

"Well, first of all, Raidou and Genma sounds stupid."

Raidou's eyebrow twitched. "Does it, now?" Genma nodded enthusiastically. "Any _other_ reasons?"

"Well..." Genma trailed off, thinking. "No, that was the only one."

"If I can think of more reasons for me to be seme—can we trade?" Raidou grinned. Genma glared, crossing his arms as he sat up.

"I suppose so, you won't win." He sniffed, still straddling Raidou's waist.

"Well, for one thing, I'm bigger." Genma looked down Raidou's body and grinned. Raidou smacked him in the ass. "In height, you pervert!"

"People usually say _taller_." Genma smirked.

"No, they're just not perverted." Genma snorted at this comment. "Moving on, I'm older."

"I'm more energetic." the perverted Jounin shot back, waggling his eyebrows. "And you know you love it."

"Maybe so, but you're always the one to cum first." Raidou grinned at this, knowing Genma hated it when that was brought up.

The long-haired Jounin narrowed his eyes angrily. "I pleasure you better!" He rolled his hips, as if to prove his point. Raidou groaned, but didn't back down.

"I make you beg for release."

Genma froze at this, a wicked smirk on his face. "Do you, now?" He stood up and ripped Raidou's pants off, the other man letting out a squeak. "Let's test this theory, shall we? We'll see who begs the loudest."**

* * *

**

One Hour Later.

Genma grinned as he got up, closing the curtains to their bedroom. The neighbours across the streets were staring out their window wide-eyed, having heard the screams from their house. Genma was sure a few people on the _other_ streets had heard Raidou, too, and the thought made him smile.

He turned around to regard his exhausted partner, still panting on the bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He went back to him, crawling on top of him and kissing him gently before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"And _that_, Raidou, is why I'm seme."

**

* * *

**

END.

**A/N: Heh, and as you all know my love for GenRai... my muse and I made a club on Devart! Feel free to join, here's the link ****http/ genraiclub . deviantart . com**** (remove the spaces).**

**Link is also in my profile, in case this one doesn't work.**

**© 2006** **FastForward **


End file.
